The Beast's Trials
by bellatrixshine
Summary: Welcome, everyone, to a game where despair will be abundant. Secrets revealed, fears exploited, limbs lost, and maybe a death or two. We promise a game like no other here at the Beast's Trials. Even if everyone survives, some might wish they didn't. [SYOC] [Spin-Off of Crit Fail's Legacy of Despair Series]
1. Maze Participants

**Prologue**

The Tragedy has come and nearly passed. Many lives have been lost to riots, experiments, and most importantly Killing Games. From copycats to legitimate games, hundreds of Ultimates have been forced to take part in these games. They're all the same. Motive, death, trial, execution, repeat. Whether on the moon, a train, or an amusement park, the pattern is always the same.

Well...what if we messed with that formula a little bit? A game where no one might die, but despair will be abundant. Secrets revealed, fears exploited, limbs lost, and maybe, just maybe, a death or two. Someone might even go insane. The Beast's Maze promises a game like no other. Even if everyone survives, some might wish that they didn't.

* * *

**Maze Participants**

**1\. Fera Shoule**

**Gender: Male**

**Creator: 4242564 Knock on Death's Door**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: March 3rd**

**Nationality: Laotian**

**Talent: Ultimate Ghostwriter**

**Blood Type: A-**

**Hair Color: Dark brown**

**Hair Style/Length: Short, curly hair with a silver fade on the sides**

**Eye Color: Smoky grey eyes**

**Skin Tone: Pale**

**Body Type: Slender**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: He has a 'less than' birthmark on his left cheek and a 'greater than' birthmark on his right.**

**Height: 5'5"**

**Weight: 103 lbs**

**Normal Clothing: A tight long-sleeved black shirt with a red stripe down the sleeves, black skinny jeans and white sneakers that can turn into skates with pop-out wheels.**

**Accessories: A red and purple scarf in a windsor knot style and black trilby hat with a small red belt.**

* * *

**2\. Katherine Roberts**

**Gender: Female**

**Creator: The Celestial Sky Dragon**

**Age: 18**

**Date of Birth: September 16th**

**Home country: Colorado Springs, Colorado (USA)**

**Talent: Ultimate Lion Tamer**

**Blood Type: AB-**

**Appearance: Kitty is a very pretty lady. She has fair colored skin, free of visible blemishes. She has long violet hair, kept up in curly twintails. She has bright blue eyes, a small nose and mouth, and a slim figure, with a bountiful chest (Which she admits is her least favorite feature).**

**Hair color/style: Long waist length violet hair, kept up in twintails, held up by sparkly violet ribbons. There are streaks of white running through her hair, and it has a bit of a curl to it.**

**Eye Color: Bright Blue**

**Skin Tone: Fair**

**Body Type: Slim figure, with D-cup breasts**

**Birthmarks, scars or tattoos: She has a bite mark on her wrist from when a Lion cub bit her. The cub was being playful and didn't know its own strength. Kitty labeled it as an accident, but uses it as a constant reminder of what lions can truly do, even when young.**

**Height: 5 feet 6 inches**

**Weight: 120LBS**

**Normal Clothing: Kitty's normal outfit consists of an odd ensemble. She wears a tight fitting lavender shirt, with see-through poofy sleeves. The shirt has a low collar, showing off quite a lot of her cleavage. Over her shirt, she wears a black and violet leather corset, tied behind her back with royal purple silk ribbons. It also has visible paw prints decorating most of it. Kitty wears a matching layered skirt, the top layer is black in color with glittering sequins and paw prints. The second later is violet and poofy, the final layer is white, and features various Big Cats embroidered onto the hem with black thread. She wears violet fishnet stockings, as well as matching heeled boots. Atop her head, she wears a pair of black kitty ears, usually matching the color of whatever she's wearing, normally it's purple.**

**Jewelry: Kitty has a pair of cat earrings on her ears. She also wears a kitty ear diadem on her head, and has a cat themed charm bracelet, loaded with charms of all of the big cats, as well as some of the places she's performed.**

* * *

**3\. Hideki Inoue**

**Gender: Male**

**Creator: Bellatrixshine**

**Age: 4**

**Birthday: March 3rd**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Talent: Ultimate ?**

**Blood Type: B-**

**Hair Color: Dark blonde**

**Hair Style/Length: Hideki has fluffy, shaggy hair that goes past his ears.**

**Eye Color: Hazel**

**Skin Tone: Pale**

**Body Type: Hideki has a small frame that is very adorable and typical for a toddler. While not malnourished, it is clear that he needs to be fed more often.**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: He has a surgery scar running down his back.**

**Height: 3'4**

**Weight: 36 lbs**

**Normal Clothing: Hideki wears a pastel green t-shirt, jean overalls, white socks, and white Velcro sneakers.**

**Accessories: Hideki has a baby blue pacifier that is clipped to his shirt, and he always carries around a white teddy bear.**

* * *

**4\. Yui Yukimura**

**Gender: Female**

**Creator: StoryProducer214**

**Age: 12**

**Birthday: October 2nd**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Talent: Ultimate Gunslinger**

**Blood Type: A+**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Hair Style/Length: Long hair that reaches mid-back and is tied into a ponytail, along with long and messy bangs and has some hair loose on the sides.**

**Eye Color: Crimson Red**

**Skin Tone: Pale**

**Body Type: Petite build**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: Has some scars in her torso, but not to the extent of her brother's.**

**Height: 4'4 ft**

**Weight: 69 lbs**

**Normal Clothing: She wears a black jacket over a sleeveless gray blouse, white short shorts, and knee-high black leather boots.**

**Accessories: She wears a checkered black and gray scarf around her neck, which covers her mouth. She also wears a grey flat cap on top of her head and a black leather belt around her shorts, which contain a silver Desert Eagle pistol and a Colt Python revolver on the left and right side of her belt respectively, along with ammunition. She also wears black fingerless gloves on occasion.**

* * *

**5\. Shinya Dokusei**

**Gender: Male**

**Creator: WoopaKoopaTroopa**

**Age: 18**

**Birthday: 12th November**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Talent: Ultimate Toxicologist**

**Blood Type: O+**

**Hair Color: Brown hair with the tips dyed Green.**

**Hair Style/Length: Short hair that ends right above the nape of his neck. The front is swept to the right of his face, hanging right above his eye.**

**Eye Color: Gold**

**Skin Tone: Very Pale**

**Body Type: Very thin with almost no muscle.**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: A large burn scar across his chest and several smaller burn scars spreading up his arms**

**Height: 5' 10"**

**Weight: 128 lbs**

**Normal Clothing: Blue T-shirt, a dark green hooded jacket (unzipped), black jeans and black boots reaching just above his ankles, black fingerless gloves.**

**Accessories: Bandages on both arms reaching past his elbows. Worn to hide his scars.**

* * *

**6\. Yoshi Kruger**

**Gender: Female**

**Creator: NSPunny**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Birthday: June 1st**

**Nationality: German/Japanese (born and raised in Japan)**

**Talent: Ultimate Actress (also answers to Ultimate Magical Girl)**

**Blood Type: A+**

**Hair Color: Light Brown/Brunette**

**Hair Style/Length: Her hair is in twin tails, each of which go down to about her mid-back in length.**

**Eye Color: Light blue**

**Skin Tone: Medium (white with a little bit of light brown mixed)**

**Body Type: Slightly more athletic than most but not overly muscular. She has an average breast size as well.**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: None**

**Height: 5'8"**

**Weight: 110 lbs.**

**Normal Clothing: She wears a pure white leotard with a sleeve length that stops at about her elbow. She wears a light pink skirt that goes ****to her knee in length. She wears white gloves on both hands that extend down to about an inch before each of her elbows. She wears ****white knee-high socks and hot pink high heels.**

**Accessories: She carries around a white wand with a cartoony star that glows at the top. Has no real powers but was her trusted prop ****through many TV-series**

* * *

**7\. Gilbert Robbins (aka Sir Blaze)**

**Gender: Male**

**Creator: Gamergirl101**

**Age: 19**

**Birthday: December 13 (on a Friday the 13th)**

**Nationality: Irish**

**Talent: Ultimate Knight**

**Blood Type: O**

**Hair Color: very light brown**

**Hair Style/Length: ponytail**

**Eye Color: icy blue**

**Skin Tone: fair**

**Body Type: tall and somewhat muscular**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: tattoo of a sword on his back, multiple scars on his arms and legs**

**Height: 6'6"**

**Weight: 150 lbs**

**Normal Clothing: black combat boots, black pants, white shirt, black leather jacket**

**Accessories: shield necklace he wears often, sword by his side at all times in case**

* * *

**8\. Stephanie Kim**

**Gender: Female**

**Creator: Bellatrixshine**

**Age: 18**

**Birthday: April 10th **

**Nationality: Australian**

**Talent: Ultimate Cosmetologist**

**Blood Type: B+**

**Hair Color: Dark brown with a pastel pink ombre (Dyed)**

**Hairstyle: Her hair is often pulled back into a high ponytail that reaches her waist, and her bangs hang in her face over her right eye. When not pulled back, it reaches the top of her hips.**

**Eye Color: Her left eye is a light hazel color.**

**Skin Tone: Olive skin**

**Body Type: Steph does have wide hips, but she's not curvy beyond that. She has a B-cup, so she has a chest but she's not voluptuous.**

**Scars, Tattoos, or Birthmarks: Her right eye is stitched completely shut. She has cat-eye eyeliner and pink eyeshadow on both her eyes, as well as mascara on her left eye.**

**Height: 6'2 (6'5 with her shoes on)**

**Weight: 190 lbs**

**Normal Clothing: A white tanktop, a pink leather jacket, black high-waist shorts, and black wedge sandals that add three inches onto her height.**

**Accessories: Red rose earrings, a pair of rose-gold sunglasses that are often perched on her head, and a small pink bandanna tied around her neck like a choker**

* * *

**9\. Percy Alpina**

**Gender: Male**

**Creator: JCW18**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: July 4th**

**Nationality: Peruvian**

**Talent: Ultimate Fireworks Enthusiast**

**Blood Type: A Negative**

**Hair Color: Chocolate Brown**

**Hair Style/Length: Curly, short, and wild, coming down to his ears**

**Eye Color: Gold**

**Skin Tone: White, with a chocolate, Latin American tan**

**Body Type: Average, slim build**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: Has several minor burns on his hands from small mishaps dealing with fireworks, however these don't bother him, in fact he wears them as a badge of honor.**

**Height: 5 feet 6 inches**

**Weight: 126 pounds**

**Normal Clothing: Percy wears an old, yet ornate and fancy traditional feathered poncho, that is colored white, yellow, sky blue, and orange. The sleeves are extremely long and over-sized, covering him well past his hands. His pants and small boots match his poncho, and he also has a tanned, feathered sombrero on his head. Finally, his look is finished with a long, flowing scarf, that also matches the color scheme of his poncho.**

**Accessories: On his back he carries a large satchel filled with various different types of fireworks. He carries it with him everywhere.**

* * *

**10\. Christel Dreynamo**

**Gender: Female**

**Creator: LckiKoin**

**Age: 20**

**Birthday: February 23rd**

**Nationality: German**

**Talent: Train Conductor (Former)**

**Hair Color: Light Brown**

**Hair Style/Length: short and messy hair.**

**Eye Color: Brass**

**Skin Tone: Tanned**

**Body Type: Petite and slightly muscular. Her chest is quite flat. Also has a childish looking face.**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: Small burn scars on her hands, along with stains of ash from burnt coal on ****her face and arms.**

**Height: 4'5 / 135cm**

**Weight: 68lbs / 31kg**

**Normal Clothing: White checkered shirt with black lines, brown denim shorts with a yellow number 3 ****embroidered on the bottom-left side held on with brown suspenders, white stocking and black boots. Most ****of her clothes are mostly covered in black stains from burnt coal.**

**Accessories: A dirty brown checkered Stormy Kromer cap with a black and white emblem of an adjustable ****spanner and a monkey wrench crossed over a railroad track, a golden rimmed goggles with black lenses and ****brown straps hanging on her neck and decorates her suspenders with various steam locomotive related ****memorabilia pins that he got from his travels. She also carries a brown messenger bag with an encyclopedia ****about trains, a monkey wrench, a custom-made bronze tobacco pipe that has it's chamber (the bowl for ****burning tobacco) shaped like a train whistle, a matchbox, and a small box of shredded tobacco inside it.**

* * *

**11\. Takeshi "Keshi" Abe**

**Gender: Male**

**Creator: Abitat Eco**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: March 12th**

**Talent: Ultimate Combat Medic**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Hair Colour: Takeshi's hair is a light plum colour in shade, a mix of magenta and paler colours. He also has a single light grey highlight running down his fringe to the right of his face.**

**Hair Style/Length: Generally, Takeshi's hair has a rather scruffy and straggled appearance, appropriate for a blast-zone setting given his talent. His hair is cut in jagged edges and strands sticking up from the top of his head and running down along his face, forming wider spikes at the level of his ears which stick outwards before narrowing again and ending just above the level of his chin, thick and slightly wild. His fringe is also jaggedly cut a little unevenly and hangs just over his left eye and a little above his right eye, whilst two larger sections of his fringe are swept to the sides of his face to frame them and secured in place with hair grips. He also has two longer straggled strands of his hair that hang on either side of his face down to just past his shoulders, the ends jagged and rough. These parts are clearly in need of a good trimming to tidy them.**

**Eye Colour: Takeshi's eyes are wide and almond shaped, irises constantly flicking about as though watching cautiously, trying to examine every possible nook and cranny for potential dangers. His irises are a light green in shade, bright and constantly taking everything in.**

**Skin Tone: Takeshi is rather pale, not quite porcelain, but despite being frequently outdoors in varying environments, he isn't particularly well tanned. If anything, he just seems to burn more easily.**

**Body Type: Overall, Takeshi is notably a little shorter than the average boy his age, but has some decent muscle tone in his arms and legs, probably acquired through military training and using his talent day-by-day, without looking particularly well-muscled or stocky. He has small abs but a generally healthy weight in proportion to his height. His face is oval in shape, with a small cluster of brown freckles dotted across the midline of his long and upturned nose. His lips are pale red in colour and are often pressed together, or spread into a tiny polite smile of respect when addressing others. As well as this, his eyebrows are the same shade of his hair and sit raised above his eyes, a little droopy.**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: Takeshi's body is pop-marked with small scars and burns, the marks of conflict and combat violence. Most notable is the scar on the left side of his face which is a little untidily stitched and extends from the middle of his forehead and down, diagonally curved, to end at the edge of his left cheek. Takeshi also has a white eyepatch covering his left eye and what seems to be a small barcode tattooed on the side of his neck.**

**Height: 5.4 ft**

**Weight: 136 lbs**

**Normal Clothing: Takeshi's normal clothing is quite casual and very reflective of his talent. He wears an oversized khaki green hoodie with alternating darker green and brown patches making up its main cameo army design, which is opened with a zipper. He often wears his hoodie partially open, revealing the simple black cotton shirt underneath, a little torn and patched up from reuse. Takeshi will often wear the sleeves rolled back to his elbows in a similar manner to how he wears his long light brown camo shorts, rolled up to just below his knees. Large pockets are present on each leg, filled with a variety of nick-nacks Takeshi has picked up during his travels. Lastly on his feet, he wears a pair of sturdy grip dark brown boots with mismatched socks (his left being orange with a dark blue stripped pattern, the right being dark blue with a white star pattern). He is unlikely to change his outfit when it comes to sleeping or exercising. It's pretty much the only outfit he has.**

**Accessories: Lastly, Takeshi carries with him a few notable accessories of his own, mostly related to his talent. This includes a pair of medical cross shaped hairgrips to keep the sides of his fringe out of his face, his eyepatch, a thin navy strapped watch (currently showing the incorrect time), latex blue gloves and a light brown scarf hanging around his neck, decorated in a variety of different badges (including small medal pins and a few cuter badges, including both a cat and dog badge). He also has a holster around his belt which bears holdings for various items. Takeshi has with him a stun gun and a purposefully unloaded gun. Most notable however is his enormous dark brown rucksack ('crash pack') which he carries on his back. This is filled with medical supplies: bandages, surgical emergency tools, oxygen masks, medication – it's all there in that one pack. There are a few other more personal items in there, including a crumpled photograph of Takeshi with the rest of his 'squad', some probably out-of-date gummy worms and a large flask of water. He also has a small stuffed teddy in his bag, coloured white and wearing an army uniform ('Seargent Beary')**

* * *

**12\. Gemma Hawkwood**

**Species: Elf**

**Gender: Female**

**Creator: Crit Fail**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: March 21st**

**Nationality: Italian/British**

**Talent: Elite Archer**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Hair Color: Honey Blonde**

**Hair Style/Length: She has long golden blonde hair, some of which is in a braid. Being an Elf now she has long ears which are tapered to a point.**

**Eye Color: Turquoise, but with almost no discernible pupil. (She has extremely good sight even in near pitch dark situations. Her eyes are sharper as well in appearance instead of being rounded.)**

**Skin Tone: Lightly tanned**

**Body Type: Gemma is quite the opposite of what you'd anticipate as an elf. She is of average height, however she's extremely voluptuous with wide shapely hips and a huge bosom. Her curves are more pronounced because her waist is far smaller then what is typically possible for a human to obtain. Her arms are fairly muscular but her legs and neck are rather slender.**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: She has a green tattoo of an arrow across a coat of arms that represents the Hawkwood Family on her right shoulder.**

**Height: 5'7**

**Weight: 140 Lbs**

**Normal Clothing: She wears a green tunic with the chest open exposing a generous amount of cleavage. She sports a pure white cloak that offers her a bit more modesty, it's held in place by a broach that again has the Hawkwood Family Crest upon it. The cloak has a hood that she pulls down sometimes. She wears a pair of thigh-high black boots that are laced up the front.**

**Accessories: Strapped to her back is a mahogany longbow that she made for herself when she began competing professionally. She also has quiver with thirty arrows on her back, and a large leather satchel that's usually slung over her shoulder. It contains tools for restringing and repairing her bow, and smaller tools, like knives in case she needs to make new arrows. She also has a number of extra fantasy inspired outfits she carries in her bag from various cosplay conventions.**

* * *

**13\. Anthony "Tony" Rufheiser**

**Gender: Male**

**Creator: 71526483**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: January 4th**

**Nationality: Cuban**

**Talent: Ultimate Artificial Lifeform (But desperately wants to be known as the Ultimate Humanitarian)**

**Blood Type: A+**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Hair Style/Length: Short, smooth, slightly spiky hair slicked back with gel, tucked behind his ears.**

**Eye Color: Chocolate brown**

**Skin Tone: Light mocha tan**

**Body Type: Light muscle definition in his chest, slim arms with slender-like hands, thin legs.**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: A dark gray, nearly black smoke-shadow tattoo starting from his hips, up his sides, snaking up both sides of his neck and curling onto his cheeks into a halfway spiral, mirroring opposite each other.**

**Height: 5'8"**

**Weight: 122 lbs**

**Normal Clothing: A form-fitting gray suit jacket with a shawl lapel and center vent, white button-up shirt, black dress pants, and brown dress shoes.**

**Accessories: A bright purple-pink tie, a silver wireless headset with a bluetooth microphone and circle of white light emanates from his chest, barely seen through his shirt and jacket.**

* * *

**14\. Minemi Gojou**

**Gender: Female**

**Creator: Prince Pokepersona**

**Age: 16 years old**

**Birthday: April 10th**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Talent: Parapsychologist**

**Blood Type: A-**

**Hair Color: Silvery White**

**Hair Style/Length: Long straight messy hair that ends at her ankles and is styled with two cone shaped buns on the sides of her hair with messy curly low hanging twin tails with two curly strands framing the sides of her face.**

**Eye Color: Red**

**Skin Tone: Pale White**

**Body Type: A skinny petite frame with a small bust size.**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: She has a small scar on the back of her neck and a few small scars on her back shoulders.**

**Makeup: She wears black lipstick with a silvery gloss over on the lower lip, light grey eyeshadow on her eyelids and nails painted black with white skull designs on each nail.**

**Height: 5ft. 3inc. tall**

**Weight: 104lbs.**

**Normal Clothing: She wears a black gothic straped elegant dress with cobweb white laced long sleeves, black lace chest section and swirly flowery grey patterns all over the dress, a knee length flared out skirt with white lace transparent elegant trimming along the hemline with a cinched in white ribbon sash, black lace stockings with white pentagram stars patterned all over and black boot heels with white spider bows on the front straps.**

**Accessories: A black lace necklace choker with a red ruby pendant in the center, grey lace fingerless gloves on both of her hands with black ribbon tied around each, a bright red rose ribbon headband on top of her head and a white parasol with black stripes patterned all over it with a curled handle she carries with her.**

* * *

**15\. Archer Davis**

**Gender: Male**

**Creator: Fee5H**

**Age: 18**

**Birthday: October 26th**

**Nationality: American**

**Talent: Ultimate Pinkerton Agent**

**Blood Type: A**

**Hair Color: Light Orange**

**Hair Style: ****Ear-length with bangs that reach the eyebrows and side strands that are curled upward.**

**Eye Color: Black**

**Skin Tone: Lightly Tanned**

**Body Type: Lean**

**Scars, Tatoos, or Birthmarks: None**

**Height: 5'5**

**Weight: 135 lbs**

**Normal Attire: A white dress shirt, a dark-cyan vest, a crimson necktie with the Pinkerton Eye on it, blackish-blue dress pants, black running shoes, black gloves, and a blackish-blue bowler hat with a crimson band (which also has the Pinkerton Eye). The tie is tucked underneath the vest.**

**Accessories: Pinned to the left side of his vest is an official gold Pinkerton badge from the 1850s. It does not have his name, and it's been polished to the point of looking brand new. He also has a brown holster, which holds a Schofield revolver.**

* * *

**16\. Rafaela "Redslash" Frenzel**

**Gender: Female**

**Creator: 1Glimmershine**

**Age: 18**

**Birthday: February 28th**

**Nationality: German**

**Talent: Cyberpunk**

**Blood Type: B+**

**Hair Color/Hair Style/Length: Long, loose spiky mohawk, with maze-like cornrows on the sides. Half of her mohawk is bleached white, and the other half is crimson. The cornrows are jet black.**

**Eye Color: Light brown**

**Skin Tone: Pale**

**Body Type: Relatively lean, well-toned muscles, BB cup breasts, and slightly above average curves. Furthermore,**

**Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: She has a few scars of slashes on her face.**

**Height: 5'8"**

**Weight: 183 lbs.**

**Normal Clothing: She wears a jet black leather jacket with the entire right sleeve torn off, a white undershirt, torn up jet black skinny jeans with some of the color faded away, and jet black, studded, combat boots. She also wears a studded, crimson leather glove on her left hand, and white and crimson bandages on her right arm from her shoulder to her elbow. Finally, she has a thin white cape that has a jagged crimson line running down the middle, and the cape has seen better days.**

**Accessories: Three silver earrings in both ears, a bronze lip ring, gold eyebrow ring, a white leather belt, and a gold chain necklace with a medallion that looks like cybernetic skull with her hairstyle.**

**Additional: Her right arm is entirely cybernetic, it's design is highly refined and fearsome in appearance. It has large metal claws, and can turn into a super-heated blade that has teeth-like edges sort of like a saw.**

* * *

**17\. Garnet Maddigan**

**Gender: Trans Male**

**Creator: Alter Ego AV**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: January 12th**

**Nationality: New Zealander**

**Talent: Ultimate Acrobat**

**Blood Type: O+**

**Hair Color: Cerulean blue.**

**Hair Style/Length: Long on top, buzz-cut on the bottom, with the top tied back into a tight foxtail**

**Eye Color: Dark pink.**

**Skin Tone: Pale peach.**

**Body Type: Slightly muscular.**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: Surgical scars on his upper chest, acne scars on his back, legs and shoulders. Piercing holes in his earlobes, long since grown over. Galaxy pattern tattoo sleeves on both arms.**

**Height: 5'4"**

**Weight: 110 lbs.**

**Normal Clothing: An open blue vest over a white tank top, black jeans and beige sandals.**

**Accessories: A red bandana scarf with a white mandala pattern around his neck**

* * *

**18\. Tenshi Tsuchiya**

**Gender: Female**

**Creator: Trust Me the Spider**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: June 17th**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Talent: Ultimate Iaidoka**

**Blood Type: A+**

**Hair Color: Auburn (but she wears a flaxen blonde wig)**

**Hair Style/Length: Her natural hair is styled into a short bob cut with frayed bangs. In stark contrast, her wig leaves the forehead revealed and has long, luscious locks that cascade down her back.**

**Eye Color: Yellow (but she wears aquamarine contact lenses)**

**Skin Tone: Fair**

**Body Type: Lithe and flexible with delicately-toned arms and legs. Flat-chested and completely devoid of curves.**

**Scars, Tattoos, or Birthmarks: Her palms and fingers are roughly callused in stark contrast to the rest of her baby smooth skin. Furthermore, the backs of her hands are covered with thin scars.**

**Cosmetics: Tenshi almost obsessively applies makeup to her face every morning. She uses lip gloss, eyeliner, mascara, blush for her cheeks, and loads of foundation for her skin. When she's fully dolled up, Tenshi looks like an angel, but underneath all that makeup is a rather plain and freckled face. ****Tenshi also wears strawberry-scented perfume on her wrists and neck. And defying expectations, she strangely doesn't wear any sort of nail polish.**

**Height: 5'6" (168 cm)**

**Weight: 109 lbs (49 kg)**

**Normal Clothing: It'd be a bit strange to call it her "normal" clothing, but right before she found herself in the Killing Game, Tenshi just so happened to be cosplaying as Kirarin from Sainan Shoujo, a magical girl anime (that I made up, lol). This outfit has a black and hot pink color scheme that consists of a frilly skirt (pink) and sleeveless top (black and pink), the sort of clothing you'd expect a J-pop idol to wear. Frilly thigh-high stockings (black), ribbon sandals (pink), and short detached sleeves (pink) complete her unusual look.**

**Accessories: A black headband with an oversized pink bow. Small, yellow, star-shaped earrings, one in each ear. Gloves made from black silk. She keeps a black felt-tip marker between her (nonexistent) cleavage, and this is only possible because of how tight her top is. Most importantly, Tenshi has a pink-hilted katana with a cherry blossom-shaped guard and solid black scabbard attached to the right side of hip.**

* * *

**19\. Jamie Smith**

**Gender: Male**

**Creator: Fee5H**

**Age: 8**

**Birthday: June 1st**

**Nationality: American**

**Talent: Ultimate Adapter**

**Blood Type: A-**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Hair Style: Messy, but not unruly.**

**Eye Color: Dark gray. A few shades away from black.**

**Skin Tone: Lightly Tanned**

**Body Type: Thin**

**Scars, Tatoos, or Birthmarks: None**

**Height: 3'7"**

**Weight: 49 lbs**

**Normal Attire: A black t-shirt and beige shorts. Both look like they haven't been in a washing machine in months. His plain sneakers are tattered, and his socks are quite worn out.**

**Accessories: None**

* * *

**20\. ****Heikki "Henry" Ruutikainen**

**Gender: Male**

**Creator: Runicwolf**

**Age: 25**

**Birthday: 5th November.**

**Nationality: Finnish.**

**Talent: Former Rescuer**

**Blood Type: Rhnull**

**Hair Color: Pepper grey/blonde.**

**Hair Style/Length: Short, scruffy and poorly maintained.**

**Eye Color: Grey blue.**

**Skin Tone: Pale.**

**Body Type: Slim, but well built.**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: Multiple scars on hands and scars, including a Y incision on his abdomen. ****Deep scratch scars on his throat and upper arms.**

**Height: 6'4 ft (193 cm)**

**Weight: 184 lb (83 kg)**

**Normal Clothing: Brown leather and metal plague doctor mask w/ straw function from underneath beak; the lenses to the mask are tinted a dark color. Rain proof long sleeve padded red-brown shirt, dark red SAR vest, brown utility pants w/ safety fire belt and NRS workboot wetshoe. ****Additionally slightly long kevlar gloves, modified flame retardant cloak open at front and has tightening straps at all openings, including hood. ****Entire set up is built to conceal and contain all skin contact.**

**Accessories: Several tools inside SAR vest; utility scissors, two way radios, diving right angle flashlight, and water flask. Sealed metal wallet with pictures of close friends and family, and nothing else.**

* * *

**Other Stats**

**Birthdays:**

**January: Anthony (4th), Garnet (12th)**

**February: Christel (23rd), Rafaela (28th)**

**March: Fera (3rd), Hideki (3rd), Takeshi (12th), Gemma (21st)**

**April: Stephanie (10th), Minemi (10th)**

**June: Jamie (1st), Yoshi (1st), Tenshi (17th)**

**July: Percy (4th)**

**September: Kitty (16th)**

**October: Yui (2nd), Archer (26th)**

**November: Henry (5th), Shinya (12th)**

**December: Gilbert (13th)**

**Arranged by Age:**

**Henry (25), Christel (20), Gilbert (19), Rafaela (18), Stephanie (18), Kitty (18), Archer (18), Shinya (18), Garnet (17), Tenshi (17), Percy (17), Fera (16), Takeshi (16), Gemma (16), Minemi (16), Anthony (15), Yoshi (15), Yui (12), Jamie (8), Hideki (4)**

**Arranged by Height:**

**Gilbert (6'6), Henry (6'4), Stephanie (6'2), Shinya (5'10), Anthony (5'8), Rafaela (5'8), Yoshi (5'8), Gemma (5'7), Kitty (5'6), Percy (5'6), Tenshi (5'6), Archer (5'5), Fera (5'5), Garnet (5'4), Takeshi (5'4), Minemi (5'3), Christel (4'5), Yui (4'4), Jamie (3'7), Hideki (3'4)**

**Arranged by Weight:**

**Stephanie (190 lbs), Henry (184 lbs), Rafaela (183 lbs), Gilbert (150 lbs), Gemma (140 lbs), Takeshi (136 lbs), Archer (135 lbs), Shinya (128 lbs), Percy (126 lbs), Anthony (122 lbs), Kitty (120 lbs), Garnet (110 lbs), Yoshi (110 lbs), Tenshi (109 lbs), Minemi (104 lbs), Fera (103 lbs), Yui (69 lbs), Christel (68 lbs), Jamie (49 lbs), Hideki (36 lbs)**

**Nationalities:**

**Japanese: Hideki, Yui, Shinya, Yoshi, Takeshi, Minemi, Tenshi**

**Laotian: Fera**

**American: Kitty, Jamie, Archer**

**German: Yoshi, Christel, Rafaela**

**Irish: Gilbert**

**Peruvian: Percy**

**British: Gemma**

**Cuban: Anthony**

**Italian: Gemma**

**New Zealander: Garnet**

**Australian: Stephanie**

**Finnish: Henry**

**Hair Color:**

**Blonde: ****Hideki (dark), Gemma (honey), Tenshi (flaxen wig), Henry**

**Brown: Fera (dark), Shinya, Yoshi (light), Gilbert (very light), Percy (chocolate), Christel (light), Stephanie (dark)**

**Purple: Kitty (violet), Takeshi (plum and magenta)**

**Black: Yui, Anthony, Rafaela, Jamie**

**White: Kitty, Minemi (silvery), Rafaela**

**Green: Shinya**

**Orange: Archer (light)**

**Gray: Takeshi, Henry (pepper)**

**Red: Rafaela (crimson), Tenshi (auburn)**

**Blue: Garnet (cerulean)**

**Pink: Stephanie (pastel)**

**Eye Color:**

**Green: Takeshi (light)**

**Gray: Fera (smokey), Jamie (dark)**

**Blue: Kitty (bright), Yoshi (light), Gilbert (icy), Gemma (turquoise), Tenshi (aquamarine contact lenses), Henry (gray-blue)**

**Brown: Hideki (hazel), Stephanie (hazel), Anthony (chocolate), Rafaela (light)**

**Red: Yui (crimson), Minemi**

**Gold: Shinya, Percy**

**Brass: Christel**

**Pink: Garnet (dark)**

**Yellow: Tenshi**

**Black: Archer**


	2. Chapter 1: Starting Line Part 1

**Chapter 1: Starting Line Part 1**

**9:05 A.M. Day One**

**Floor 5**

**Room Gamma**

Kitty let out a small groan upon waking up. She felt a twinge of pain in the back of her neck. "Jeez, I must have fallen asleep funny." Instead of her mattress her hands only touched cold, hard concrete. "What the…?" Her eyes shot open, but she was only greeted by violet-haired girl shook her head. "One of those silly clowns must have put me in an empty cage while I was sleeping."

"If clowns put you here, then how'd I get here?" a young man said.

Kitty screamed, scrambling away from the voice. "Whoever you are, please let me go! I totally promise I won't to the police or the Lion or the Future Foundation or anything! Just please let me go, and don't kill me!"

The young man sighed. "Trust me when I say I couldn't have brought you here. Now, could you try and find a light switch?"

Kitty cocked an eyebrow. "Why should I?" She did not bother to hide her suspicion.

"Can you just try and find a switch?" the guy snapped. "I can't."

After a moment of debate, Kitty silently agreed. Even if her cellmate was being a bit rude, getting light into the room would be nice. She shakily made her way onto her feet before stumbling her way over to the closest wall. Her hand slid along the wall as she walked. After passing by a corner and going further along a second wall, she hit something cold. Kitty ran her hand over it, feeling a metal loop linked with another. "Chains?"

Her cellmate let out a frustrated sigh. "So you were closer to me than I thought." Kitty snapped her head up, as the voice now sounded far closer to her.

"You… Did you wake up chained to the wall?"

"No, I woke up and decided it would be a great idea to chain myself to the wall." Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

Kitty huffed. "Well forgive for asking, Mr. Grumpy-Sarcastic Pants!" After a moment of silence passed between them, Kitty was hit with an idea. Without warning, she placed her hands on what she assumed was the man's chest. "Normally I'd take you out to dinner first before doing this, but I want to see something… Well, not actually see, but you get what I mean." She heard her cellmate sigh as she began her work. Kitty first slid a hand up until she found the shoulder. Then, while running a hand down the man's arm, she ran her other down his chest. She did not stop until both hands hit chains. "Interesting."

"What is?"

Kitty snapped her head back up. "The chains are only wrapped around your wrists and abdomen."

"Thank you for that observation," the man remarked. "I never would've figured that out myself!"

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Isn't a bit weird that you only have chains there and not your entire chest and arms?" When her cellmate remained silent, Kitty giggled. "Did I finally say something you didn't think about, Mr. Sarcastic Pants?"

"First, don't call me that again," the man snapped. "My name is Shinya Dokusei, and I'm the Ultimate Toxicologist. Second, there's something that's been poking me in my back since I woke up." Shinya let out a grunt. "If I can push myself away from the wall, you could see if it's a light switch, or maybe something to let my chains loose."

Kitty giggled, snaking her hands around to Shinya's back. "Can do, Mr. Sarcastic Pants!" She heard Shinya let out a low grumble. "Ready whenever you are." After a moment, Shinya pushed himself off the wall, grunting from the action. Kitty reached behind him and began to feel around on the wall.

"Anything yet?" Shinya sounded like he was struggling.

"I literally just started looking," Kitty argued. "Give me a moment." Her hand then landed on something that felt like a switch. Without giving it much thought, she flipped it.

Light flooded the room, revealing the two strangers to each other. Kitty blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the sudden light. She then took the chance to take in her surroundings. Three of the four walls in the room, including the one Shinya was chained to, were made of dark gray bricks. The fourth wall, which stood across from the duo, was covered entirely by a mirror. What caught Kitty's attention was the table in the furthest corner of the room. Several weapons, including different types of knives, a sledgehammer, and an axe, laid across it.

The violet-haired girl was pulled from her small search by Shinya rudely asking, "What is up with your outfit?" Kitty glanced down at herself, expecting to see something wrong. Her tight-fitting, lavender shirt, as well as her black-and-violet corset, still covered her chest. She still had on her layered skirt, violet fishnet stockings, and violet, heeled boots. Maybe it was something off with her hair. She looked up at her reflection in the mirror and walked closer to it. Her hair was in her usual curly twintails, and the white highlights in her hair stood out like always. Her charm bracelet was still on her wrist, her cat earrings remained on her ears, and her cat-ear diadem sat offset on her head. Kitty paused before sighing.

"Oh, my headband's crooked." She reached up to her hair to adjust it. When Kitty heard her cellmate sigh, she cocked an eyebrow. "What? Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?" She spun around to face Shinya. She was greeted by the sight of a thin, young man with short brown hair with green tips. He was wearing a blue t-shirt; an unzipped, dark green, hooded jacket; black jeans; black boots that stopped just above his ankles; and black, fingerless gloves. Chains were wrapped around his wrists and abdomen. She narrowed her eyes at the boy.

Shinya shook his head. "It's nothing. You look fine. Why all the cat stuff, though?"

Kitty perked up, her smile reappearing almost instantly. "That's right! I haven't properly introduced myself to you!"

"Try at all," Shinya grumbled, rolling his golden eyes.

Kitty either did not hear him or chose to ignore him as she walked back over to him. "I'm Katherine Roberts, the Ultimate Lion Tamer! Although, that's way oversimplifying what I do. I work with all sorts of big cats! Lions, tigers, pumas, leopards, you name it; I've probably tamed it! Except for bobcats; fuck bobcats." Kitty then drew in a quick breath. "Also, could you call me Kitty instead of Katherine? Katherine is just so boring!" Shinya stared at the girl, unsure of what to make of her. Kitty blinked innocently at him. "I can call you Shinya instead of Mr. Sarcastic Pants if you call me Kitty."

"Deal." Shinya sighed, glad to have that little annoying nickname dealt with. "Now, Kitty, do you think you could help me with these damn chains?" Before she could respond, a piece of paper fluttered down from the ceiling, landing right in front of her feet. The Lion Tamer bent over to pick it up, accidentally flashing Shinya via the mirror. He cast his eyes down to the ground.

With the note in hand, Kitty shot straight up, her skirt bouncing. "It's a note."

Shinya watched as she read it. When her face grew more shocked, he raised his eyebrows. "What does it say?"

Kitty bit her lip. Fear was evident in her expression. "I… I don't know if I should read it."

"Just read it."

The violet-haired girl took in a shaky breath before beginning to read. "Close to your heart; just open your eyes. Find the key before he dies. The chains will squish and crack his spine. You get five minutes, or you run out of time. He holds the key to let you escape, so you better act quick or accept your fate." The sound of metal moving filled the air. Shinya screamed as the chains around his abdomen tightened, pulling him closer to the wall.

Kitty let out a whimper, stumbling back from the toxicologist. "Oh my God, what… what do I do?"

"Find the damn key!" Shinya screamed, the chains tightening again. Kitty's gaze snapped around the room, trying to find something that could have a clue.

"Think, Kitty. You can't get distracted now," she muttered. "Close to your heart; just open your eyes. What could that even mean? My eyes are open, and I can't just cut my chest open. I doubt someone would put a key in my chest. That would kill me. So what could that mean…" Kitty gasped as an idea popped into her head. "My clothes!" Kitty unzipped her corset before pulling it off. She stared at the inside of it before shaking her head.

Shinya stared at the girl incredulously, sweat dripping down his brow. "Why the hell are you stripping?"

"Because that stupid-ass poem said close to my heart, and if a key or a clue to a key were actually in my chest, I'd be dead," Kitty explained, rushing to pull her shirt over her head. "So, that means the clue is probably sewn into my shirt since there was nothing in my corset." She tugged her shirt off, leaving her in a lacy violet bra. Shinya, once again, cast his gaze to the ground. Kitty examined the inside of her shirt before her eyes landed on a piece of paper sewn into it. However, the paper seemed to only have scribbles on it. "What the hell?! Why would someone put a piece of paper in my clothes, only to leave random shit on it?!"

Shinya snapped his gaze back up, cocking an eyebrow. "There's writing on the paper?"

"If you can call it that," Kitty grumbled.

Shinya pondered the information before suggesting, "Try holding the note up to the mirror."

Kitty stared at the Toxicologist as if he had grown a second head before shaking her own and walking over to the mirror. She held the part of shirt with the paper up to mirror, and her eyes widened at what she saw.

_Break the wall to gain your escape. It won't be easy, but the reward will be great._

Kitty sighed, her shoulders slumping. "Well… we're fucked."

Shinya's eyes widened. "Why are you saying that? What is the note asking you to do?"

Kitty began pulling her shirt back on as she responded. "It's asking me to destroy the wall you're chained to. We have a sledgehammer, but do I look like I have the upper-body strength to use it?" Once she finished getting her shirt back on, she bent down and picked up her corset.

"Could you at least give it a fucking shot?" Shinya's eyes narrowed at the Lion Tamer. "If you put enough force behind it, then you might be able to fucking break the wall." The chains tightened again, and Shinya felt it harder to breathe. "Please… try."

Kitty's eyes widened upon hearing the struggle and pain in Shinya's voice. She nodded quickly before rushing over to the table and picking up the sledgehammer. It was extremely heavy, and it almost slipped out of her hands when she first grabbed it, but she had to make it work. Once Kitty managed to get it into both hands, she narrowed her eyes at the wall. "Whelp, time to break this bitch."

* * *

**9:08 A.M. Day One**

**Floor 5**

**Room Epsilon**

Rafaela let out a low growl as she slammed her body against the door. "You broccoli-looking jackasses better let me out, or I'll turn your ugly snail-fucker asses into cockshit!" She clenched her right hand before it transformed into a saw-like blade. She began slashing at the door with it, but the door did not even get a scratch on it. "Damn it!" She raised her combat-boot covered foot and kicked at the door. Yet again, nothing happened. "Fuck! What's this door even made of?"

"If I had to guess, it is more than likely made of some sort of stone or concrete," a young woman responded. Rafaela glanced over her shoulder at the owner of the voice: a petite Japanese girl with extremely long, silvery-white hair pulled into two cone-shaped buns and low, messy, curly twintails hanging from them. The girl sat behind Rafaela, clearly having just woken up. Everything about her screamed gothic Lolita. She had on black lipstick with a silvery gloss over on the lower lip, light grey eyeshadow on her eyelids, and nails painted black with white skull designs on each nail. She wore a black strapped dress with cobweb white, laced, long sleeves; black lace on the chest; and swirly, flowery, grey patterns all over the dress. Her knee-length, flared skirt had transparent, white lace trimming the hemline, and was cinched with a white ribbon sash.

The girl giggled. "And, while I'm making guesses, you must be Rafaela Frenzel, the Ultimate Cyberpunk, but you prefer to be called Redslash or Red." Rafaela stared with wide, dumbstruck eyes. "Tehehe, I take it I'm on the money. It is my psychic intuition at work." She stood up and grabbed her white parasol with her left hand, which was covered by a gray, lace, fingerless glove. She walked over to Rafaela, holding her right hand out. "Minemi Gojo. Charmed, I'm sure. I'm the Ultimate Parapsychologist, and my shtick is no smoke and mirrors."

"How…? Did you really use psychic powers to learn my name?" Rafaela cracked a smile. "Because that would be so fucking cool."

Minemi smirked. "No, dear, but I could read your mind if you like." She gave Rafaela's outfit a onceover. "Let's just say the mohawk and cornrows, the multiple piercings in your ears, lip, and eyebrow, the incredibly punk outfit, the cape, and the fact you have a cybernetic arm that can transform into a blade are dead giveaways as to who you are."

Rafaela rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm not that fucking obvious."

"Red, I think even a child could tell who you are," Minemi said.

A small giggle in the room caught the girls' attention. They snapped their attention over to the back wall of the room, where a young boy no older than eight sat.

He had messy black hair, dark gray eyes, and lightly tanned skin. He also wore a dirty black t-shirt, along with beige shorts, tattered sneakers, and worn out socks. He stared up at the two girls with wide eyes. He gave a small wave at them. "Hi, my name's Jamie. I'm called the Ultimate Adapter."

Rafaela drew in a sharp breath before turning back around to the door. "Hey, fuck-berries, you better let the kid go, or you're going to wish you were an abortion!"

"Uh, Miss, what's an abortion?" The boy tilted his head to the side.

Minemi smacked Rafaela upside the head with her free hand. "Try and reign in your language around him, Red. Some might not mind your vulgar language, but it's hardly appropriate for a child."

"He's going to hear it eventually," Rafaela muttered, rubbing at the spot Minemi hit. She kicked at the door once again.

"You already tried that, dear, and it didn't work," Minemi reminded.

"If I keep kicking, maybe it'll break," Rafaela argued, kicking it again.

Minemi raised an eyebrow, smiling. "So you believe a door you couldn't break through with your hand will eventually crumble under your foot?"

"Miss Red might be strong enough to break it!" Jamie argued, seeming to gain a lot of energy.

Minemi blinked at the sudden change while Rafaela smirked. "Hell yeah! You get what I'm thinking, kid! You want to help me try to kick it?!"

Jamie nodded, a bright smile on his face. He bounced up from his spot and rushed over to the door to help Rafaela. "Let's do it!"

Minemi shook her head, turning away from the two. "The idiot is turning the child into a future idiot," she mumbled. She looked over at the wall where Jamie had been sitting. Something about it felt different. Slowly, she approached it, already noticing the change in bricks used between it and the two walls adjacent to it. She gently placed a hand on the wall, feeling a few bricks shift backwards. Minemi's eyes widened. She glanced back at Rafaela and Jamie, who were still kicking the door.

"Hey, Red, Jamie!" The two did not respond. Minemi rolled her eyes before shouting, "Idiot and future idiot!" That got their attention. Minemi gestured at where the bricks had gone back." Maybe you should try kicking this wall instead."

Jamie gasped, eyes wide. "Miss Minemi, you're so smart!" Minemi cocked an eyebrow at the child, but she did not say a word as he ran over to the wall.

Rafaela snickered, joining the kid by the wall. "That is some good thinking, Mimi."

"Mimi?" Minemi questioned, her voice flat. However, she was once again ignored as Rafaela and Jamie started kicking at the wall. Bricks began coming loose before Rafaela managed to punch a hole straight through the wall.

"Hello? Is someone there?" a young man inquired. "Please be careful with the wall! There's a girl in here, and she's still passed out!"

"Move her away!" Rafaela ordered, kicking just below the hole.

"I've been trying, but I'm not exactly well-endowed with muscles," the young man argued. "And she's also pretty heavy." More bricks tumbled from the wall.

Rafaela stared at the hole before glancing down at Jamie. "Hey, kid, how old are you?"

"I'm eight, Miss Red," Jamie chirped. Rafaela raised an eyebrow. For an eight-year-old, he was very small. Perhaps, he was small enough to fit.

"Do you want to go through the hole and help Mr. Weak Arms over there?" Rafaela asked with bright smile.

Minemi stared at the two with a deadpan expression. "You can't be serious."

Jamie smiled brightly, jumping up and down in place. "Yeah! That sounds like so much fun!" Rafaela's smile grew as she knelt down and hoisted the boy up to the hole. As she had hoped, he managed to fit through and made it to the other side of the wall.

"Alright, kid, help the guy over there move the girl away from the wall," Rafaela ordered. She glanced back at Minemi. "So, Mimi, care to help me tear this down?" Minemi felt her eye twitch at the nickname, but nodded nonetheless. She approached the wall and pointed the tip of her parasol at it.

"Miss Red, Miss Minemi, we moved the lady!" Jamie reported.

Rafaela snickered, her smirk growing as she curled up her right hand. "Time to break this turtle-shitting wall down!"

"Your insults are the peak of creativity," Minemi remarked, before hitting the bricks. The combined force of her parasol and Rafaela's bionic arm was enough to bring down the wall in a matter of moments. On the other side was Jamie, along with a young man who was kneeling over a passed-out young woman.

The woman had light brown hair pulled into two twintails that were splayed out beneath her and an athletic build. She wore a white leotard that had sleeves that stopped at her elbows, a knee-length light pink skirt, white gloves that stopped an inch below her elbows, white knee-length socks, and hot pink heels. Lying next to her was a white wand with a cartoonish star on the top of it.

The man was clearly smaller than the girl in both build and height. Curly, dark brown hair poked out from a black trilby hat with a small red belt around it, and his smoky gray eyes moved to look at the two girls. On his left cheek was a "less than" birthmark, while the right had a "more than" birthmark. He wore a tight, long-sleeved, black shirt with a red stripe down the sleeves; black skinny jeans; a red-and-purple scarf tied in a Windsor knot; and white sneakers.

"Jeez, when I called you weak arms, I didn't realize it was true," Rafaela commented.

Minemi rolled her eyes. "Your tact is lacking, Red."

"So, Mister, who are you?" Jamie inquired.

The young man perked up. "Oh, uhm, yes, I should introduce myself. I'm Fera, the Ultimate Ghostwriter."

"Ghostwriter?" Rafaela questioned.

"Before you ask if it means he writes about ghosts, a ghostwriter is someone who will write for another person and let the other person take the credit," Minemi clarified. She turned her attention to the girl. Her chest was moving, so she was alive. "Fera, has she been out since you woke up?"

Fera nodded. "Y-Yeah, she was."

"Is she dead?" Jamie asked, eyes full of fear.

"No, she's very clearly breathing," Minemi responded. She knelt down and began poking at the girl with her parasol, a wisp of a smile appearing on her face. "Dear, wake up now. You might make a young boy cry if you don't." The brunette's eyes fluttered open, and she let out a small groan. Minemi's smile grew. "Sleeping Beauty awakes."

The brunette groaned, rubbing at the back of her neck. "Dear Jesus, my neck hurts."

Jamie rushed over to the girl's side. "Miss, are you okay?"

The girl glanced over at Jamie before immediately perking up. She shot to her feet, grabbing hold of the wand. "Fear not, young citizen! I, the Ultimate Magical Girl Minako Tsuniko, am perfectly fine!" The other teenagers in the room stared at the girl with varying reactions. Fera was frightened by the sudden change, Rafaela was very clearly confused, and Minemi just stared at the brunette with a blank expression.

Jamie, on the other hand, was clearly excited. "Wow! You have magic! That's so cool!"

The brunette chuckled, a sheepish expression taking over her face. "Sorry, kiddo, I don't. I thought I had fallen asleep on set again, so I got into character." Jamie let out a disappointed sigh as Yoshi glanced back at the other three in the room. "Sorry, everyone. My real name is Yoshi Kruger, and I'm the Ultimate Actress."

"Kruger, like the dream demon from the horror films," Fera commented, voice quiet.

Yoshi chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Any who, do you guys know where we are?"

"Your guess is as good as ours," Minemi responded. She paused, hearing a dull thud. Then there was another thud, much louder than the first. She cast her gaze at the wall to her left as a brick fell onto the ground. A smile appeared on her lips. "Tehehe! It appears we are about to meet more people."

"Do you think they're nice?" Jamie inquired.

Rafaela cracked her knuckles. "If they aren't, then they can get a taste of my fists." The five watched as the wall continued to crumble, the hits against it growing louder and louder.

* * *

**9:15 A.M. Day 1**

**Floor 5**

**Room Beta**

Gemma let out a small groan as she woke up, rubbing at her eyes. She perked up almost immediately as a sharp pain from her neck hit her. "Ow!" She rubbed at the back of her neck, even massaging the spot that was sore in some poor attempt to soothe the pain. The Elf then realized that she was alone and, more importantly, not in her room. She looked around the room of stone and concrete. A pile of backpacks and sleeping bags, along with her arrow and quiver full of bows, sat against a door with a black "1" painted onto it. Gemma glanced over at the other side of the room. A second door with a "2" scratched onto the surface stood there.

The blonde shook her head. "This is so confusing," she muttered, pushing herself up onto her feet. She stumbled for a moment and sighed. "Okay… I can walk. It's just my neck." Gemma walked over to the pile to pick up her personal belongings when a little piece of paper fluttered down from the ceiling. Gemma snapped her head up to examine it, but it did not look like there any holes in it. Shrugging it off, Gemma knelt down and grabbed the paper.

"Door One holds your way to escape. Door Two holds a child's fate. Door Two means you may never leave, but Door One means the child's cries cease." As if on cue, the sound of a young child crying filled the air. Gemma dropped the note out of shock. "What's going on?" She snapped her head around from left to right. "Is anyone here?! Hello!" When she heard nothing but the cries of the child, Gemma fought back tears of frustration. She glanced over at door one before going over to it.

Gemma then proceeded to grab every sleeping bag and backpack that she could, even using the straps on the backpacks to drag some of them with her feet. The Archer dragged herself over to the other door and pulled it open before throwing in every pack and bag that she had on her person. She then walked back over to the pile and grabbed the remaining items, including her bow and quiver.

Upon entering the next room, the Archer was greeted by an interesting sight. Opposite to where she had entered was another door. This one had a keypad on it, and a note taped to it. Above it was a timer set for five minutes. Several numbers were painted all around the room in various colors. The door slammed shut behind the girl, locking itself. The sound caused her to jump and drop everything in her hold. She looked down at the bags before grumbling. "Oh bollocks!"

Once the shock and frustration had passed, Gemma stepped over the pile of bags and packs to approach the keypad. The Elf then snatched the note and began to read. "In these numbers is the code to the boy. You have five minutes to figure it out or else mustard gas will enter your room and his. You only get one chance to enter the code." With that, the time began to count down.

Gemma whimpered, eyes widening. "How am I going to do this?" Her turquoise eyes darted around the room. "There's too many numbers to find the right code in just five minutes." She gripped her hair and began to take deep breaths. "I can't… I can't do this." The blonde fell to her knees, ready to accept defeat, but the sound of the child crying grew louder and louder. Gemma shook her head. "I can't give up. It's not just my life on the line." She wiped at her eyes before standing up and beginning to look over all of the numbers.

All of the numbers were painted in various colors, and not a single one felt like it would give them the code. Gemma glanced over at the timer. Only three minutes remained. "I can't die. I can't let that little kid die." Her eyes continued to scan over the numbers in the room. Several of them were colored a pale yellow. Several more were turquoise. Gemma's eyes widened. She found more numbers colored green or black, the main colors in her outfit. Then her eyes landed on a three painted in a lavender color. Gemma gasped. "There has to be more." Her eyes bounced around the room again. On the ceiling wall was a zero painted in amber, a three painted in violet on the wall opposite of her, and another zero on the floor that was red. Gemma breathed a sigh of relief. However, it was short-lived once she realized that there was only a minute left on the clock. And with all of the bags she would have to carry, Gemma had to act quickly.

Gemma rushed over to the keypad and began to ponder her options. "Okay, there's four numbers, but I could do so much with them." She gave the end of her hair a light tug, frustrated, before a thought hit her. "The colors for those numbers were pretty specific. Amber, lavender, red, and violet." Gemma tapped her chin before deciding to go for it. The Archer raised her hand and shakenly typed in the numbers, 0-3-0-3. Gemma drew in a sharp breath, silently praying that her guess was correct.

The door swung open with a loud hiss, and the timer stopped with fifteen seconds to spare. The child's cries were far louder now. Gemma breathed a small sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." She glanced back at all of the backpacks and sleeping bags before frowning. "Not out of trouble, though." She managed to pile all of the packs and bags into her arms and onto her back and arms before stepping into the next room. Then Gemma saw him.

Curled up in the far right corner of the room was a toddler with shaggy, dark blonde hair. A pastel green shirt, overalls, white socks, and matching Velcro shoes adorned the child. Gemma quickly unloaded all of the bags she was carrying and rushed over to him. "Are you okay, little guy?" The toddler stared up at Gemma with wide eyes, sniffling. A white teddy bear was being held tightly in his arms, and a pacifier was clipped to his shirt. "Is there any way I can help you?" The little one raised his arms up and made grabby hands at the Elf. "You want me to carry you?" When the toddler nodded, Gemma hesitated. She glanced back at the pile of bags she had carried into the room, alongside her bow and quiver. "I don't know if I can."

The boy let out a small whine, more tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Gemma sighed, deciding she could try and figure something out in a few minutes, before bending over and lifting the boy into her arms. The toddler immediately clung to her like a koala bear. The Archer cracked a smile. "Aren't you a cutie-patootie?" The toddler responded by snuggling his head into the crook of Gemma's neck. It took everything in the girl not to squeal at the bundle of adorableness in her arms.

The moment of peace did not last long, though, as Gemma heard the sound of something hitting the wall right next to her. She was quick to move away from the wall just as bricks began to fall. Gemma shielded the little boy in her arms as the wall completely collapsed. Dust and debris filled the room.

"Are you done being a destructive idiot now?" Shinya snapped.

"Eh, don't get your panties in a fucking bunch, you poison-gargling fuck-nugget," Rafaela retorted, stepping over the fallen bricks. Gemma quickly placed a hand over the toddler's ears, pressing his other ear against her chest.

Yoshi followed soon after, holding onto Jamie's hand. "Hey! Be careful what you say around Jamie! He's still a kid."

"It's okay, Miss Yoshi," Jamie reassured, smiling up at the actress. "I know those words are bad ones I shouldn't say."

Kitty squealed, ruffling the boy's hair. "You are just too sweet! You're even sweeter than this panther I once tamed named Molly, and she was the sweetest thing I ever met."

Fera breathed a sigh, slowly entering the room. "From one dusty tomb to another."

"Forgive me for interrupting our delightful banter, but it appears we have two more people in our party," Minemi interjected. She pointed her parasol right at Gemma and the toddler.

"Are you all here to rescue us?" Gemma asked, eyes sparkling with hope.

Rafaela sighed, scratching the back of her neck. "'Fraid not, Pointy Ears. We woke up here just like you." The Elf deflated, her shoulders slumping. However, she had to remain somewhat chipper for the boy in her arms.

"Forgive for asking, but are you an elf?" Fera inquired.

Gemma immediately perked up. "Ah, yes, I am! My name is Gemma Hawkwood! And I know the big ears might be off-putting, but I'm the world's first real elf! Hehehe, I'm known as the Elite Archer - well, I guess I would be..." Gemma trailed off for a moment before shaking her head. "You know what? That doesn't matter. Just trust that I never miss my target. As long as we stick together, you'll be just fine!" After Gemma, everyone, excluding the boy in her arms, introduced themselves fairly quickly.

Kitty turned her attention to the toddler once they were finished. "And who's this little cutie?"

Gemma shrugged, smiling gently at him. "I don't know honestly. He hasn't said a word since I showed up. He's cried and whined, but nothing else." The toddler shifted in Gemma's arms before pointing at the pacifier. "Do you want your paci, Sweetie?" He shook his head, pointing again. Gemma gently grabbed the pacifier before cocking an eyebrow. There was hiragana written on the shield. "Uhm… Minemi, Yoshi, Shinya, could one of you translate?" Gemma twisted the pacifier around so that the writing could be visible.

Minemi, who was the closest to the Elf, peered forward before smiling. "Hideki Inoue. I guess that's the little one's name." The toddler nodded, a smile appearing on his face.

Gemma smiled down at the toddler, gently placing his pacifier in his mouth. "Hello, Hideki, I'm Gemma. I promise that we'll get you out of here."

"Forgive me for interrupting this sweet moment, but we need to leave the room," Shinya interjected, arms crossed over his chest.

"And what makes you say that?" Rafaela questioned.

Shinya shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe the counter above the door that says we have twenty seconds left." Everyone snapped their heads over to the door. Twenty seconds were on the timer just as Shinya had said.

"Everyone, grab a pack and sleeping bag, and book it!" Rafaela ordered. Everyone rushed to get one of each from the pile. Kitty helped Jamie with his backpack, while Rafaela stood by the door to hold it open for everyone. "All of you, go, go, go!" Yoshi and Fera stumbled out of the room first, Jamie being pulled along with them. Kitty flew out right afterwards, followed by Gemma and Hideki. Shinya, Minemi, and Rafaela were the last to run out. The door slammed shut behind them. A loud buzzer could be heard, and the sound of several locks being locked immediately followed.

"D-Do you think we're done?" Kitty questioned, looking at the group nervously. The group was silent, uncertain.

Fera glanced down the hallway, eyebrows raised. "We are many miles from home, and it seems that we aren't alone."

Minemi looked in the same direction before chuckling. Yoshi raised an eyebrow, very obviously confused. "Hey, Minemi, do you have any idea what Fera just said?"

The gothic lolita moved to look back at the group. "In Fera's own way, he basically said there are more people down the hallway. I would have to guess they're all in the exact same situation as us." She raised a hand to cover her mouth. "Tehehe! We are in a game, it seems! This will be very interesting!"

* * *

**? Survivors Remain**

**? Limbs Lost**

* * *

**Author's Note: Doesn't this seem awfully familiar? I know that there weren't many differences between this and the first chapter of TBM, but trust me when I say the big changes will be seen in the next chapter. I hope y'all enjoyed this, and stay tune for next chapter.**


End file.
